


草莓蛋糕

by EstelleLeonard



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, 虫铁
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstelleLeonard/pseuds/EstelleLeonard
Summary: 事实上Peter得承认，今早的这块草莓蛋糕，无论从口感还是甜美程度上来说，都比soho的那些高分人气甜食可口得多。
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 3





	草莓蛋糕

他从沙发上醒来时，正好能看到厨房里的一部分动静。  
背对着他的是一个只穿了一件衬衫的男人，下摆只够遮住一小部分臀部，反而衬得那圆润饱满的弧线更加明显，当双腿微微分开时，他能看到垂在腿间的分身和男人内侧干涸的痕迹。  
那些干涸的白浊布满大腿内侧的肌肤，这时候Peter才意识到这是昨晚来自于他的杰作。他甚至不记得自己在男人腿间射了多少次，不过从现状来看，恐怕男人的肚子里还留了不少。  
对方大约没有意识到自己下半身的春光正被男孩恣意观赏，打开水龙头为自己接了一杯水，没喝几口后却似乎意识到了什么，回头看了一眼，Peter赶紧闭上眼睛，假装自己还在睡，他并不知道什么时候才是合适的睁眼时机，直到他听到一声极其轻微的叹息。  
再次睁眼时他心想：感谢蜘蛛血清超级敏锐的听觉。  
现在男人的屁股微微撅起，从他这个角度恰好是最正对的vip席。沾了水的手指摸过自己的腿部卡住半边臀肉，直接在小洞里扣了起来。  
Peter猜得没错，更多白液还留在对方的肠道内，随着手指被带出，留下颤抖的大腿，但手指不能解决更进一步的问题，在弄出了一部分之后，任它插得再深、再增加到2根3根，也接触不到那些被男孩射到深处的液体。  
喘息声开始不由自主变大，对方几乎是趴在了水槽边，无奈地拨弄着流泪的洞口，直到男孩的热量贴上去，凑到对方耳边轻声安慰：“我来替您弄。”  
手掌拖起有些脱力的臀部，揉搓着柔软的肉体，白肉中间媚红的小嘴在挤压下张张合合，时不时从深处涌出一些白浊，但却并不流出，少年的姆指配合着揉搓在洞口浅浅进出拨弄，白液很快在男人短促的娇喘中打湿了穴口。  
“抱歉，我射在您太里头了，手指恐怕碰不到，”他俯下身来贴着男人的背部，一边环着男人的腰顺着小腹往下按压，一边在对方耳边用一种“对不起这题写错了”的语气说道，“您想试试别的方法吗？”他感觉到男人随着他的动作晴起，于此同时，屁股也乖乖贴上了男孩蓄势待发的分身，被玩弄得湿淋淋的臀缝夹着肉棒摩擦，似乎是在用那些翻搅出的液体润滑。  
没什么分寸的年轻人很快把着对方的腰肢噗嗤一身将自己送到了最深处，开始在那片熟悉的温柔乡深处翻搅。为了达到所谓清洁的目的，他故意时不时彻底抽出在彻底攻入转动摩擦，男人被操得几乎站不稳，但却还是在快感的支配下翘着屁股随对方摆动腰部，无人照顾的分身孤零零地勃起着，依靠摆动摩擦衬衫前摆来得到一些安慰。在这番操作下液体确实被带出来不少，可惜最后Peter又灌了一些新的进去，男人腿间的情况变得更加糟糕，干掉的痕迹上又覆盖了一层新的。  
“早餐您想吃什么呢？”Peter抽出后将对方下滑的身体搂起抱在怀里，男人在余韵中颤抖，自然没有回答他的力气，男孩将对方抱放到餐桌上，分开双腿，再次插入。  
“啊啊…！”  
男人一边惊呼一边却乖乖张腿环上了对方的腰，方便肉棒的入侵。坚硬的利刃在这个被称为钢铁的男子全身最隐秘最柔软最脆弱的地方强势侵犯着，联盟里最年轻的成员从还没加入时就一直坚持不懈地希望导师能够记住自己，如今他们除了在战斗中配合默契之外，在情事上也分外契合，剑鞘早已被打磨成适合男孩的形状，欢迎包容着他每一次的回归。  
Peter一边欣赏着腿间风光，一边解开衬衫扣子，沾着白色粘稠的液体划过满是吻痕的肌肉，摸上对方的乳头：  
“well，既然我们有了足够的奶油，”男孩哑着嗓子，满意地看到小颗粒很快在刺激下变成了小草莓，“不如做个草莓蛋糕怎么样？您也喜欢甜食对吧？”亲昵的磨蹭和亲吻，他已经对撒娇这件事驾轻就熟、“好不好，史塔克先生？”  
男人的身体软得就像海绵蛋糕，嘴里的甜味塞过糖浆，红肿的果实在男孩手里起伏，下身不断涌出黏糊糊的奶油，支离破碎的娇喘就像装盘时点睛的巧克力碎。  
事实上Peter得承认，今早的这块草莓蛋糕，无论从口感还是甜美程度上来说，都比soho的那些高分人气甜食可口得多。


End file.
